


Up On A Hill

by Small_Nerd



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, lots of introspection and reflecting on the past, you see it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Nerd/pseuds/Small_Nerd
Summary: Ten years after saving the world, the Red Team gets ready for Akko's first tour and thinks about how the three of them got there.





	Up On A Hill

The red team – former red team, really, but they were still a team even after so many turns of the wheel – sat on the hilltop and said nothing. There was nothing to say, only the feelings the three witches had for each other and the great painting that was the starry night. It had of course been Lotte’s idea to do some stargazing before everyone’s schedules forced them to keep their eyes firmly on the ground. Sucy would never agree to wasting my time looking at the sky like a dope when there’s a billion things to do without the concentrated power of two very nice girlfriends pleading with her, and Akko still had a bit of trouble remembering that there were things to do besides what she was interested in. That was no obstacle to Lotte, who knew her partners almost better than they knew themselves at this point. She might have earned herself no little amount of complaining for the trouble of getting so far outside of the city the three were staying at, but this private intimacy was worth ten times the price.

Akko stared at the sky and felt herself falling up into the black. What would it be like to float up into the sky and put on a show for the universe? She didn’t have much memory of when she actually had gone into space and saved the world and magic in one great blow with her friends, just stress and triumph and the feeling that whatever plans fate had for them all had finished up. Come to think of it, Akko hadn’t heard anything about the green or blue teams after they’d all graduated other than the headlines that Diana and Amanda sometimes made, being members of high society. It was pretty funny to see Amanda make bad decisions that always made the family business huge piles of money. So much for ruining the family name like she’d talked about back in school. As for herself, Akko still hadn’t set the world on fire yet, but lots of entertainers waited for years to get their big break. Of course, most of the ones who did fill stadiums seemed to manage the feat before hitting thirty, but there was still some time left before Akko got to the big three-oh. And if nothing else, she had the best support group anyone could ask for in her girlfriends. That reminded her, she needed to thank Lotte for coming up with this. Time to get her thoughts in order was an absolute godsend. Akko’s (or rather, Triskelion’s) first proper tour was just getting started, and the chance to really start wowing the world was making Akko all kinds of stressed out. So of course getting the opportunity to chill out was much appreciated once Lotte had pointed out the blank space in everyone’s schedules. Now how to thank Lotte for her nice gift? Well, she could think of that later, there was inner peace to have!

Sucy looked up at the sky and allowed herself to acknowledge in the deepest part of her mind that Lotte really did have a good idea this time. Not that she could ever admit it to anyone outside their little group, of course. Sucy had an image to maintain. Still, she’d been way too busy lately with everything that went into running the witch’s equivalent of a successful Etsy shop. One of these days, that website would let her sell potions on it. But Sucy wasn’t out on a hill three miles away from the nearest cell tower to grumble to herself about having to run a website with close to zero knowledge of how anything to do with computers worked. She was out on this rock to make Lotte happy. Good thing that was happening, probably. It was hard to make out Lotte’s face in all the darkness, but she looked happy. And Sucy could be honest with herself, at least, and think that that was a good thing. Lotte really was all right for a spineless stick in the mud. Anyone who could get Sucy to do something she hadn’t planned on doing was interesting enough to hang around. That’s what had gotten her to keep Akko around, after all, and Lotte had always been a hundred times easier to put up with than Akko. Well, if Sucy was going to be fair to Lotte, she really never was that much of a stick in the mud, just good at giving off the kind of vibe that made Sucy want to avoid her, the kind of person who wouldn’t react to Sucy’s shenanigans in a fun way. Akko was good at being fun, even when she was on the receiving end of whatever Sucy threw at her. Lotte had always been kinda boring, but even Sucy couldn’t avoid warming up to someone she spent all her time around for years. The whole thing with saving the world from a giant missile also helped. Sucy had to respect the guts it took for Lotte to join in on that adventure. After that mess, the two of them had started to really click. It helped that they both had a lot of fun watching Akko and Diana try to get together. That had been an absolute train wreck, and Sucy had been waiting for the inevitable break-up while Lotte watched for the star-crossed lovers bit. The break-up never happened, but Akko never actually got with Diana, so Lotte and Sucy both got something out of that tragic comedy. After that, well, all three of the red team knew by that point that they liked women, and they all liked each other. It really turned into something official when the three of them decided to stay together after graduating. You couldn’t decide to live with a couple of people you really liked and not at least think about being an item, and they’d ended up doing a lot more than thinking. Fast forward a bunch of years, and here they were, staring up at the sky together and just enjoying each other’s company. Then Lotte cleared her throat.

“Do you guys remember what day it is?” she asked. No answer from Akko or Sucy. Lotte’s face fell, not that they saw.

“Today it’s been ten years since we met! Am I the only one who remembered?”

Akko rushed over to Lotte’s side, babbling apologies and promises to remember the next anniversary. Sucy sat up and decided to give Lotte a bone.

“What were you expecting? It’s not like today was the anniversary of when we moved in or something.”

As Lotte’s familiar scolding voice started up, Sucy let herself smile just a bit as the three witches moved back into their usual rhythm. They needed the break, but now it was time to get back to the long-worn way of things that they all lived together, and that was good too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a Secret Santa gift for @Melphis_Amekia on twitter. Hope you like it!


End file.
